


oh, when you love it

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: The Children of Turkana [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Body Horror, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Impossible Anatomy, Leather, Lingerie, Mild Breathplay, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sort of? - Freeform, Tentacles, also lots of eyes and goo, and also they have mildly kinky eldritch horror sex, and those two are actually the same thing, eldritch horror Tasha Yar, its treated as normal and kind of cute, look these two are ridiculously in love, lots of fluids, stuff that could be creepy and gross treated as tender and (hopefully) hot, you know normal eldritch stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tasha didn’t think she’d ever get to have this. Although, to be fair, before this she hadn’t thought much about sex at all, besides a vague notion that sex was something that she probably shouldn’t have. But Data had seen her, black sludge and bleeding eyes and all. And he liked her anyway.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: The Children of Turkana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769665
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	oh, when you love it

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the other eldritch horror!Tasha fic I wrote. The sexy one. And honestly, I think it is sexy, weird biology and all. I think I hit enough tags so people know what they're getting into, but if I've missed anything significant let me know. This is honestly ridiculously sweet for what basically amounts to tentacle porn.
> 
> Title is from the poem "Start Here" by Caitlyn Siehl: "When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it."

Tasha didn’t think she’d ever get to have this. Although, to be fair, before this she hadn’t thought much about sex at all, besides a vague notion that sex was something that she probably shouldn’t have. She had enough trouble holding her humanoid form together when she got excited over reasonable things, like a successful mission, or Data’s smile. Doing it while actively turned on, she reasoned, would have been nearly impossible, and finding someone who wouldn’t run away screaming if that happened would have been hard enough even if the fact that she was from Turkana IV, and therefore some kind of eldritch mutation that science struggled to categorize or explain, wasn’t supposed to be classified information.

But Data knew. And he didn’t just know in the abstract. He’d seen her, black sludge and bleeding eyes and all. And he liked her anyway. And at some point, without either of them quite realizing it, the quiet bond they had had turned from friendship into something else, into quiet evenings in and sleepovers and holodeck excursions and handholding and kissing, and then one day Tasha had found herself straddling Data’s lap, her hands clutching desperately at his hair while his wrapped around her back, drawing her closer, her core burning molten hot as she attacked his lips, her tongue in his mouth and her body melting into his. Literally.

She’d forced herself away, panting, placing a firm hand on his chest. “Wait.” She’d closed half a dozen eyes, fighting for control, and Data had waited.

“Are you alright?” he’d asked, and Tasha had grinned three times over, curling her hands to hide two of them.

“I’m good,” she said. “Just a little…a little overwhelmed.” The closest she’d come to this before was the polywater incident. It hadn’t affected her – viruses never did – but it had gotten into Data. He’d shown up at her door, confused, desperate for touch. She’d held him while he whimpered, shaking in her arms, telling her about how he’d been programmed to function intimately, how it was a waste, because why would anyone want an android like that when they could have flesh and blood. Part of her had been tempted; Data was attractive, after all, and he’d wanted it so badly. But they were friends and he was drunk and she wasn’t and it would have been taking advantage. And there was her need to hide. So nothing had happened. She’d held him, and eventually things had sorted themselves out. They hadn’t spoken of it since.

“Do you want to stop?” Data asked, and the fact that it was a question threw her off. He had to see how she was glowing, had to feel how pliable her skin was, the way his fingers sank into her in a way they shouldn’t into human flesh. He had to know it would get worse if they continued. But he was asking.

Just to be sure, she asked too. “Do you want to stop?”

Data inclined his head. “I do not want to do this casually.”

“Me neither,” Tasha breathed. Her fingers brushed the front of Data’s shirt, making indents in the folds of the fabric. “It might not be what you expect. Physically, I mean.”

“I have no expectations.”

Tasha shifted, and she knew his sexuality program was active because he was hard against her, between her legs. Something inside her, hot and aching, pulsed in response. “I’ve never done this before,” she murmured.

“Nor have I.”

“I know.”

They stared at each other. There was trust in Data’s eyes. “Tell me to stop if it gets too weird,” Tasha said, and Data had nodded.

But he hadn’t told her to stop.

And this wasn’t that first time, all desperate, eager fumbling. It wasn’t the second time, slow exploration, feeling each other out. It wasn’t the third, the fourth, the forty-seventh time, learning each other’s bodies and seeing what they could do, if there were limits to what felt good. Data could probably tell her what time it was, but Tasha had stopped counting. Because it all felt good, and there was _so much_ that they could do.

She’d been waiting for him after his shift, sprawled out on the bed in the black leather corset he loved, the one that laced in the front so that she could get into it herself, with patterned lace dripping from her hips, nearly obscuring the matching panties and garters that hugged her thighs. He stopped in the doorway, staring, and even from across the room Tasha could see the way his eyes darkened, the way his uniform pants tented at the crotch as his sexuality programming switched on. Heat pulsed through Tasha, and that was why she liked the corset just as much as Data did; he was the sensualist between the two of them, but Tasha relished the way the tight fabric felt like the only thing holding her together. Like if she wasn’t wearing it, she’d melt across the bed at the heat of his gaze. She spread her legs and crooked a finger, and Data came falling down to meet her, pressing between her legs as she hooked one over his hip, dragging him in to kiss him hard. Data groaned softly against her lips as his hands traced the lines in the corset, smoothing over the leather. She yanked him in a little tighter, letting him grind against her for a moment before she snaked a hand down, palming at his enclosed cock, and Data gasped, so responsive as he felt her mouth at the fabric. A tongue coiled out from her palm, laving over the cloth, getting it damp and warm with her breath. The first time she’d done it, Data had been curious, had questioned the dimensions, how her body could possibly exist with different internal and external proportions. Now he just whined, humping gratefully against her hand, and Tasha wrapped an arm around his shoulders and laughed.

With her usual mouth, she bit down on his earlobe and teased, “Yeah, you like that, I know.” She gave him a little squeeze, sucking through the fabric. “Gods, you feel good.”

“ _Tasha_.”

She shushed him with a grin. “I know.” With her security training, she flipped them over so she could straddle him, sliding her hand under his waistband to lick at bare skin. She nibbled his earlobe again, teeth sharpening until they drew tiny pinpricks of blood. “I want to suck you, baby. Then I’m going to ride you until I’m satisfied. How does that sound?”

“ _Please_.”

She laved her tongue across his ear, cleaning away the golden blood. “My perfect boy.” It was too much effort to pull away from him, so she didn’t bother, and Data didn’t bat an eye at the pressure pushing up his shirt, slick tentacles oozing out from Tasha’s torso to remove the fabric. When they went to work on his pants, she had to shift, but Data more than made up for it as he wrapped his fingers around one of the tentacles, squeezing and stroking it, and Tasha tipped back her head and moaned. Data pressed a kiss to it, and Tasha slipped it past his lips, probing into his mouth and down his throat, relishing as he stopped breathing for her, humming around the thick intrusion. The vibrations slid all the way through her body, making her shudder with pleasure. “So perfect,” she panted. “Good boy.”

Intentionally, he swallowed around her, and Tasha’s breath hitched. One of her tentacles pressed into her panties, rubbing into her to take the edge off. She clenched her legs, forcing herself to focus. Deliberately, she pressed her palm to the head of Data’s dick, a solid pressure where she’d been teasing before. It was easy to maintain eye contact, a dozen eyes across her face and neck watching Data’s throat distend around her, even as a dozen more down her arms watched as she pushed her palm down, and Data let out a muffled cry as she swallowed him whole.

He’d asked her, once, how it felt. And Tasha told him.

“I can feel you inside me,” she murmured. Her free hand she planted on his chest, the lips in her palm latching onto one of his nipples and sucking until he squirmed. “Can you feel it? The way I’m swallowing around you? Taking you so deep I should be choking on it?” She pulled the hand on his chest away to wrap it around her neck, head tilted back so he could watch. “I can feel you in my _throat_ , and gods, it feels so good.” She cupped his cheek, pressing kisses there as she breathed, “I can feel every pulse of your cock.” She dragged her hand off a little, then pressed back down, fucking him into her. “My body wants you inside it. Every bit of you I can take.”

The tentacle between her legs probed deeper, and Tasha bit back a sob, body clamping down around it. Data tapped gently against the one in his mouth, and she quickly withdrew. He surged up to kiss her, an arm around her back, plucking at the decorative laces of the corset, the other tracing the thicker tentacle down.

She’d been so nervous the first time he’d touched her here. She’d stopped him half a dozen times, had guided his hands elsewhere, had murmured “Not yet” and “In a minute, baby” until Data had asked her what was wrong. Because no amount of holding her shape could change this, and Data had already accepted so much. If this had been the breaking point, Tasha would have cried.

The smaller mass of tentacles coiled around Data’s wrist like a welcome, and she felt him smile against her lips, felt his hips stutter into her hand. He pet through the tangle, and Tasha shuddered, then keened as he pressed into the center, two fingers sliding in beside the larger tentacle working into her, stretching her farther. She rewarded him with a twist of her hand that let her trace her tongue along the underside of his cock, sucking hard on the head. Tasha didn’t know how Data did it, how he chose where to look, because even looking everywhere wasn’t enough for her. She could see his fingers working inside her and her hand on his cock and his face as she kissed him, and it still wasn’t enough. She was melting, but it was too fast, too soon, and Tasha yanked gently on his hair to pull him away, tucking her face into the crook of his neck and fighting to breathe, the tentacles around Data’s wrist stilling his hand even as she couldn’t stop the larger one from pressing deeper into her, pulsing eagerly.

Data’s free hand came up to card through her hair, and Tasha closed her eyes – all of them – and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. She could feel tears leaking out at the overwhelming sensation, and she knew they had to be staining his uniform, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be guilty about it.

“You do not need to hold yourself together,” Data murmured in her ear. “You do not need to fight it with me.”

“Want you to come first,” she mumbled. The angle was a little awkward, but she curled her fist around Data, where she was deepthroating him. She gave him a shallow pump, keeping him deep, and Data’s hips twitched up into it. “Help me make you come, baby.”

Data kissed a closed eyelid at her temple, and then carefully withdrew his fingers. Tasha bit her lip, muffling a cry, as Data had to tug a little to get the tentacles to unwind and release him, sending little jolts through her body. She clenched hard around the tentacle still inside her, but she couldn’t force it to stop moving and keep herself together at the same time. It would have been too much.

Data stroked her back and arm, careful of the eyes, careful of the way his fingers were already starting to sink into too-pliant skin. He covered Tasha’s hand with his own, running his fingers over the back of it, and Tasha had to smile because she knew he was thinking about improbable dimensions again. To make him focus she scraped her teeth over him, just lightly, and Data sucked in a breath. He rocked their joined hands against him, fucking into her in slow, easy thrusts. Data was a sensualist, after all. He liked to savor things.

Tasha swallowed hard and kept her eyes closed. She wanted to look, but knew she couldn’t. Not if she wanted to do this first. There was too much tongue in her mouth, or maybe not enough throat for her tongue. Either way, she solved the problem by licking past Data’s lips, tangling her tongue with his. He sucked on it expertly, and made a sound of pleasure when she coiled it farther down his throat, past where a human would have a gag reflex. His thrusts became more insistent, and Tasha reached down with her free hand and took his balls into her mouth, widening it until she could suck on both, and Data’s hips stuttered twice before she felt him harden almost imperceptibly, and then he was coming, spurting down her throat as she swallowed gratefully.

They broke apart, both breathing hard. Tasha wrapped an arm around her stomach, but she was still in one piece. She was still holding herself together, the corset tight and constricting around her torso. All three of her mouths panted, and she ran her tongue along the back of her teeth, checking for blood. She opened her eyes and was treated to the sight of Data, his hair a mess where she’d grabbed it, his skin flushed faintly as his systems worked overtime to cool him down, a few drops of cum still clinging to his softening cock as he sat back, head cocked as he watched her.

“Do you need a minute?” Data asked.

Tasha laughed. “I feel like I should be asking you that.” She ran her fingertips lightly over his cock, pinching the foreskin gently, teasingly. As if reminded that Data had no refractory period, it firmed at the touch, plumping up to full hardness again, until Tasha could cradle it in her hands. She was dripping more than he was; her hand slick with black that puddled onto the bed, staining for sheets. The tentacle between her legs pulled out and settled, coiling instead around Data’s leg and holding there, and Data touched her hand, removing it from his cock before toying with the lace against her thighs.

“We should take this off,” Tasha murmured, and Data nodded. He tipped her onto her back, and Tasha lets him slide the laces through the eyelets, loosening it a little at a time until he could peel it off of her, taking a moment to knead at one of her breasts. Tasha arched into the touch, a tentacle wrapping loops all the way up Data’s arm to keep him there, and he smiled as he finished removing the corset one handed. She sucked in a breath as his fingers dipped into the flesh, her skin sucking at him lightly, as if trying to draw him deeper. The tentacle stilled his hand, and again Data waited. There was adoration in his eyes.

Tasha touched his cheek with the back of her fingers, streaking the pale skin with oil-dark slick. He turned into the touch, sucking her fingers into his mouth, and Tasha swallowed a gasp. “So pretty,” she said. “So good for me.”

His lips parted when she pulled away, flashing a hint of his tongue, stained black too. “I’m going to make a mess of you, baby,” Tasha told him.

Data smiled and ducked lower, unfastening her garters and rolling them down her legs before bending low to press a kiss to the front of her panties, the mass of tentacles beneath the fabric straining eagerly into the touch. He removed those too, leaving Tasha as naked as he was, and slipped two fingers back inside her, stroking along the ridged walls of her channel until Tasha whimpered and squirmed, feeling herself getting wet, soaking his hand and the bed with more black fluid. “Data, please.”

His eyes flicked up to her, and he paused. It took some effort for Tasha to push him away. Moving felt like swimming through soup; her limbs were heavy and her arms didn’t want to work. Her legs felt too unstable to support her when she moved to her knees, pushing Data down again, on his side this time, and tucking herself into his arms. She hooked her leg over his, smudging his skin, and rested her forehead against his. “This is still okay, right?”

Data nodded. His fingers dipped into the recesses of her spine, teasing as it melted away. “You requested to ride me.”

“I know. But…like this. I want to do it like this.” Words were hard, and getting harder. And even if Tasha could understand why Data liked everything else – the eyes and the mouths and the tentacles – she didn’t know if she would ever understand why he liked this part. Need pulsed inside her, the need to have _him_ inside her, to feel him completely. She couldn’t imagine what she looked like: half her eyes without irises, black sclera glowing blue and leaking red tears, her skin caving in on itself as black sludge leaked out across it, arms and legs clinging, weak, as her tentacles bound tight around him.

“You are beautiful,” Data murmured, and if Tasha could still blush, she would have. She had enough form to cradle him, a tentacle wrapping up, tucking itself behind the shell of his ear. Data stroked his fingers over it, following it into the mess of her form, hand plunging into the blackness, which sucked at him eagerly as he stirred his fingers carefully, like swirling syrup, and Tasha made a sound that wasn’t quite a moan, couldn’t be a moan because her vocal cords didn’t resemble anything close to human anymore.

A tentacle snaked around his cock, slicking it further as it pumped the length. Data made a soft sound of appreciation, wrapping his arm around her back, or what must have been her back, to pull her into his chest, allowing the tentacle to guide him inside her, her channel clamping down sharply as he sank in, the smaller tentacles winding themselves around the base of his cock and his testicles to keep him there. Tasha let out a howl as her body squeezed around him, pulsing rhythmically. He didn’t have any room to thrust, couldn’t do more than circle his hips, grinding into her, but it didn’t matter. Her body was doing all the work, rippling around him, and Data fed three of his fingers into her beside his cock and Tasha sighed with relief as she sealed around him, blissfully full.

He’d offered to make himself bigger for her once. He had the technical skills. It was doable, and if he wasn’t satisfying her…

Tasha had put a hand over his mouth until he’d stopped talking, and then proceeded to prove to him just how thoroughly he did satisfy her. And later, when they’d talked about it for real, Tasha had told him she was uncomfortable with the idea of him remaking himself for her. It might not have bothered him, but it unsettled her. Data had understood.

The thickness inside her quelled some of the urgency, but it didn’t dampen the need. Tasha worked herself around Data’s cock, around his fingers, dragging them deeper into her body, letting out little inhuman wails at the stimulation so far inside her. Her skin rippled, shimmering like ocean waves, and Data pushed his free hand into where the back of her neck should have been, his fist swallowed up, black pulses spilling between his fingers as Tasha accepted him in. Lips and teeth long gone, she surged forward, and Data’s mouth parted for her, darkness spilling down his throat as Tasha probed into him in a parody of a kiss, inside him as much as he was inside her. Her tentacles wrapped tighter around his legs, pinning him, but Data wasn’t moving, didn’t try to fight, just moaned against the intrusion into his mouth in time with Tasha’s cries, hips thrusting the tiny amount they were able, pushing deeper and deeper, encased entirely in her writhing flesh. His fist clenched and circled, and that was good too, her whole body alive with the energy, her eyes weeping at the pleasure.

She could feel herself getting close, wound up from teasing him, from denying herself. There was a growl, somewhere deep inside her, and Data responded, his tongue flicking over the pulse in his throat, his fingers spreading inside her to make him feel bigger, and Tasha felt herself vibrate, her whole body seizing up tight, clenching hard enough that if Data were human she might worry. But he wasn’t human, and all she could think was how good it felt as climax washed over her, clamping down around the thick intrusion inside her, withdrawing from Data’s throat to hear him gasp and cry out as he spilled inside her, hot and liquid, her body absorbing it as greedily as before.

She settled, still vibrating out a soft hum as Data pulled his hands from her flesh in favor of petting over the surface, his chest rising and falling as he caught breath he didn’t need. She could feel him, softening inside her, her body releasing as her tentacles withdrew. She was almost sorry when he slipped out, but it was worth it for the way he stroked her hair back out of her face, her features solidifying again into something much more human. She felt her lips – just the one set – quirk into a smile as she took in their bodies, still tangled together but streaked with thick red and black smudges, still damp in places. The bed was no better off, one massive black wet spot filling the center, but Tasha was too content to move. She found Data’s hand and laced their fingers together, bringing it up to her mouth so she could kiss the backs of his knuckles. “I love you.”

She’d said it the first time, too. And then she’d said, “You don’t need to say it back.” And Data hadn’t. Not the first time. Not the second, not the third, not even the forty-seventh. He’d said it first, over two years into their relationship, not in bed but standing in his quarters while he painted. He had looked over, cocked his head, and Tasha had blushed and tried to hold the pose, fighting to keep the third, glowing eye in the center of her forehead open so Data could get the color just right. Data had studied her a minute, and then smiled.

“What?” Tasha had said, trying for snappish and coming out flustered.

“I love you,” Data had said, like he’d just uncovered a secret of the universe.

The painting had ended up streaked with red. Data said he liked it better like that.

He said it again now, whispering “I love you” into her hair like it was still a secret just for her to hear. In a minute, they would have to get up. The sheets needed to be changed and clothes needed to get put away, because Tasha would get grumpy if she started her morning tripping over them, and they both needed showers to wash the sludge from their bodies, because once it dried it was hellish to get out of Data’s skin and hair. But those were all things that could wait. Because right now, Tasha had this. She had Data in her arms, post-coital and glowing almost as hard as she was. Data, who knew what she was and loved her anyway. Data, who she loved too. It was more than a child of Turkana should have ever expected. And Tasha was never going to let it go.


End file.
